FIGHT O!
by asaiasai
Summary: Lal yang mahal senyum dan hobi cemberut aja kepincut ama Sun Guardian yang satu ini! gimana author? *digebuk rame-rame*. CRACK PAIR : RyoLal.. request Niza-kun.. ga YAOI! Hete asli! Jangan tikam Author!


_Jangan bunuh Author karena telah membuat pair yang ga nyambung banget ini! Sepertinya Author dah bikin pair baru deh.. gara-gara influence Niza. Yah emang pada awalnya yang suka author doang, tiba-tiba Niza ngikut dan meneror minta fic RyoLal *lebay*_

_Ini Ide yang langsung muncul di otak Author pas disuruh bikin! Jangan salain saia.. saia itu korban *Dibekep pake Bajaj*_

Lal POV

Sialan, kenapa aku sampai memecahkan cangkir ini? Cangkir ini kan cukup mahal.. Jangan-jangan akan datang keburukan padaku hari ini? Ah tidak mungkin Lal, jangan percaya tahayul seperti itu. Sebaiknya aku membereskan sisa pecahan kacanya

KRIING!

Siapa sih nelpon pagi-pagi amat?! Ga tau apa orang lagi beres-beres?.

"Halo? Disini Lal"

"Halo? Lal-san! Ini Sasagawa" apa? Buat apa Adik Sasagawa menelponku?

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Begini Lal-san, nanti sore kakakku ada pertandingan tinju.. kebetulan aku tidak bisa datang. Jadi aku mau minta tolong padamu mewakilkanku"

Apa otak anak ini waras? kalau tidak bisa datang ya tidak usah dipaksakan datang sampai minta orang mewakilkan segala. Lagipula memangnya tidak ada cewek lain yang bisa dimintai tolong?. Sebaiknya kutolak saja. Ini terlalu merepotkan.

"Ah jadi begitu permasalahannya, tapi aku tidak-"

"Kumohon Lal-san! Kau orang terakhir yang bisa kuandalkan!"

"Eh?"

"Aku pernah sekali tidak datang dipertandingan kakak, akibatnya ia langsung kalah telak dan tubuhnya baru pulih sebulan kemudian, makanya sebisa mungkin harus ada yang menemaninya, tapi sayangnya hari ini aku ada seminar di Nagasaki. Kau tahu kan Haru dan Gokudera sedang Honey Moon, Chrome baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya ,Mukuro-kun hilang entah kemana, Ipin sedang ada Misi bersama Lambo, Tsu-kun ada rapat tahunan bersama Guardian-nya, Reborn dan Collonelo-san pergi training selama seminggu, Futa dan Bianchi sudah pergi misi memata-matai selama 2 bulan, lalu.."

Ya tuhan tolong tutup mulut anak ini, suaranya membuatku tidak bisa menolak. Ah otakku jadi pusing, tapi apa salahnya? Toh hari ini aku juga tidak ada kerjaan, daripada aku mulai memecahkan semua barang di rumah ini.. sebaiknya aku datang.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasagawa?"

"Benarkah? Kau mau? Detail tempatnya akan ku-SMS! Tenanglah, tugasmu hanya memberi kakakku semangat dan memberinya minum ketika kecapekan"

Memberi dukungan?! Memberinya minum?? Jangan bercanda, orang-orang yang mengenalku pasti bakal bunuh diri kalau melihatku begitu.

"Aku rasa itu pekerjaan yang kurang cocok denganku"

"Ah Maap Lal-san harus kututup dulu, pesawatku sudah mau berangkat. Terima kasih ya.. aku mengandalkanmu"

BRAK! Tut Tut Tut

"Se..seenaknya saja tutup telpon orang!!!"

Ah.. sialan kali ini teleponnya yang rusak, kau kenapa sih Lal sampai membanting telepon ke lantai?. Sasagawa Ryohei ya? ah benar-benar deh, sudah jadi Guardian masih saja menyusahkan orang. Harusnya ia berhenti saja dari karirnya itu, kan Cuma menghambat kinerja Vongola saja.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti obrolan orang bodoh.

Sialan! Aku termakan kata-kata 'aku mengandalkanmu!'

Tempat ini ya? tak kusangka dia bertanding di tempat semegah ini. Kukira masih di sasana tinju biasa.. memang sih katanya dia sudah tingkat professional, tapi masa iya sih orang-orang diluar gedung ini ngantri pengen nonton semua? Terus kelompok wartawan tadi, kok banyak banget sih?? Masa sih seterkenal itu?

"Lal-san!" Eh siapa ih nepok-nepok pundak orang?!

"Siapa Kau? Turunkan tanganmu dari pundakku sekarang juga" fufu, sembarangan pegang-pegang sih. Mampus kau.

"Haha! Lal-san lucu To The Extreme!!" Eh? Suara ini??, tengok dikit ah.. penasaran.

"Sasagawa! Makanya jangan mengaggetkan begitu!" sialan, tidak kakak tidak adiknya.. kerjaannya bikin orang kaget melulu.

"Hehe, sudahlah.. kau datang mau mendukungku kan?"

Eh, apa sih.. kok senyumnya bisa seperti itu?

Kenapa Rasanya jadi hangat ya??

"Lal-san? Kau sakit? Wajahmu Memerah"

"Eh?!" Apa?! Sialan kok bisa-bisanya wajahku memerah?! Sialan!! Malu banget deh..

"Haha! Kau ini lucu, sudah jangan banyak basa-basi ayo masuk ke dalam"

He? Dia benar-benar sudah dewasa daripada saat pertama kali Reborn mengenalkannya padaku. Senyumnya cukup ajaib sampai bikin mukaku merah, Iya kan bikin muka merah.. tapi kenapa deg-degan gini sih??

"YAK PERTANDINGAN TINJU DUNIA KELAS BULU TAHUN INI AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!! DARI SISI BIRU KITA SAMBUT.. SASAGAWA RYOHEI, DAN DARI SISI MERAH KITA SAMBUT.. CHRIS JOHN!!"

Presenter apa sih tuh, suaranya keras banget. Lagian kenapa aku dapat tempat duduk di depan begini sih? Apa karena harus ngasih semangat. Ah moga-moga cepat selesai, repot dapat tugas ini lama-lama.

"Lal-san!"

"Iya?"

"Tangkap!"

"Blurph! Kenapa kau seenaknya melempar jubah sih!"

Ah.. entah kenapa sosoknya..

"Aku Pasti menang"

Begitu Menyilaukan..

Eh? Kenapa sih dari tadi aku memuji dia terus? Ga ada kerjaan lain emangnya? Sialan! Lal sadar dong!

"PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!"

Perasaan apa ini, padahal ada dua orang di atas ring itu. tapi.. kenapa Cuma dia yang berkilauan.

Entah kenapa hati ini terasa hangat

Rasanya pandanganku tidak lepas darinya..

Pasti wajahku merah lagi

"Lal-san! Berikan aku minum!"

"Ah Iya!!"

Apa yang kulamunkan dari tadi? Harusnya aku mendukungnya kan?

"Terima Kasih"

Lagi-lagi senyum itu, dia memang benar-benar Sun Guardian.

Hangat sekali,, senyumnya.

Dasar Lal bodoh! Kenapa kau pulang duluan!! Kau tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan orang yang menang karena dukunganmu?? Memangnya aku memberinya dukungan?? Yang tadi kulakukan Cuma memandanginya..

"Nona Manis, kau yang tadi datang bersama Sasagawa kan??"

Cih kenapa wartawan-wartawan tidak tahu adat itu pulang lewat sini juga sih?? Aku harus menghindarinya, kalau tidak identitasku sebagai mafiossi vongola bisa-bisa ketahuan.

"Maaf tidak kenal, permisi"

"Jangan galak begitu dong?!"

Apa-apaan mereka! Berani mencengkram lengan orang, sialan! Sabar Lal.. sabar..

"Maaf aku tidak mengerti ucapan orang bar-bar macam kalian! Lepaskan!"

"Jangan melawan dan jawab saja pertanyaan kami!"

Kurang ajar! berani-beraninya mengarahkan tangan pada wanita! Aku tak tahan lagi, meskipun harus ketahuan aku tidak terima diperlakukan begini!

Set DESH DESH DUAK!

Eh? Sejak kapan mereka terkapar disana??

"Kalau anda memang ingin tahu, Tanya saja padaku.. pak wartawan"

"Hiii!"

Kenapa dia tahu aku pulang lewat sini sih?? Tapi rasanya senang juga ditolong dia.

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan sih?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau berlama-lama disana"

"Kau kan sudah mendukungku"

"Mendukungmu?! Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan tidak meneriakkan semangat atau apa pun padamu tadi!"

"Kyoko juga begitu.." Eh? "Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah senyum dan penuh harapan, seakan permainan ku sangat indah, seperti yang kau lakukan tadi"

Eh! Mukaku jadi merah!! Sialan! Kenapa sih dia senang sekali tersenyum!!

"Ah.. bukan.. itu,, aku hanya" kenapa kau jadi gugup Lal?? Kenapa kau harus gugup di depan cowok yang lebih muda darimu ini!

"Lal-san?"

"Bukan aku.. hanya.." sialan!! Wajahku merah banget, dan debaran ini ga mau berhenti! Sialan kau Sasagawa!! Sia-

Eh.. eh..? apa itu tadi?? Rasanya ada sesuatu di bibirku, lembut sekali..Eh? bibir? Lembut??

ASTAGA!! Dia menciumku!!

"A..Apa..APPPAAAAAN KAU!!!"

"Haha!! Tapi kau sudah lebih tenang kan?"

Tenang? eh? Iya sih.. aku tidak gugup dan panik gemetaran seperti tadi.. rasanya tenang,, eh?

"Tetap saja kau sudah.."

"Sudah apa??" Jangan tersenyum dengan wajah begitu!

"SIALAAAAN!!!"

Aku tidak akan pernah mau terpesona lagi dengan cowok itu! tidak akan!! Ini yang terakhir!

Fin, Review ya!

_Maap ya, author ga bisa bikin POV.. jadinya begini deh.. maap ya,, setelah fic Macross yang waktu itu author baru bikin fic Romance lagi.. hehe,, gagal tenan ini fic.. semoga suka deh kalian.._

_Hehe, saya minta maap ama Chris John ya udah asal nyabut nama_

_Trus saia selip-selipin Gokuharu disini, kan pair fav saya tuh.._


End file.
